nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Limburgish Minority Party
Can I become a member of this party? MartijnM 15:39, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. If you want to you can take it over. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::All right :) I will keep the current head for a while if you don't mind. MartijnM 12:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Is this party a social party, a progressive party or an another party? Wabba The I 12:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) VOTE J. LEWIS, J. ABRAHAMS and M. VILLANOVA. ::::It is a minority party that puts an effort in gaining more rights for the Limburgish/Mäöreser minority in Lovia. MartijnM 12:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's rather conservative :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm a Limburger (Belgium), but I'm a socialist. Wabba The I 18:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's well possible :P I'm from the Dutch part of Limburg. This party is pro-social issues as well, but it is more based on Catholic principles. Probably these would be less important in the Belgian part of Limburg, but I don't know :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::This party has no active members and a limburg citizen should take it over. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Martijn Mans is semi-active in Mäöres. There is nobody else to do it I'm afraid. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 19:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Federal Elections With the federal elections coming, I wonder what would be the number of seats or party can be expecting. We currently hold tree seats. Would it be possible to get a fourth? Is it necessary to start campagning? MartijnM (talk) 10:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The party itself wouldn't be required to campaign, and users such as Oos and Ben have "given" seats to LMP in previous congresses. If you would like to substantially increase its number of seats, I would recommend running for Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:54, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Running for Congress is always a good thing. As Ben is probably not going to run, I think it would be a good idea to run yourself. See how many seats you can get :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Note to myself: If LMP gets more than 3 seats, that means that more than 3% of the Lovia voters would be Limburgish in some way, if all Limburgish people would vote LMP. Next census we should adjust the number of Limburgish people. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :I guess Mäöres could be to Lovia what Mexico is to the US. :P --Semyon 10:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::If you mean poor, criminal, and hated, you're quite close :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::That was exactly what I meant, actually. :P --Semyon 13:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahah, two differences: the effect of 10,000 illegal immigrants is larger in Lovia than in the US, and in Lovia they can get representation in Congress :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Where can I sign in for the elections? MartijnM (talk) 15:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Those will be organise later and than you can sign for the elections if you want. Wabba The I (talk) 15:56, December 5, 2012 (UTC)